


When love is worth the wait

by Zoe_p86



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV), Tom Hardy - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_p86/pseuds/Zoe_p86
Summary: A Fresh Start





	1. A fresh start

Evelyn was sat at the window staring out onto the busy street, tears rolling down her face. Seven days ago she had married the love of her life, the man she had waited her whole life for, the man who made her feel good about herself. Yet here she was sat in their home..alone.  
Seven months prior at the age of she 30 she decided to leave the security of her parents. From a strict family that didn't believe in sex before marriage she had yet to find someone to give her heart to, so strict were her parents rules that she had become socially anxious, had no friends, no job..no life. She knew to get somewhere in life she would have to break free of their grip on her or end up alone for the rest of her life. She moved from south London to the east end, luckily finding work with accommodation the same day. It was in a shoe shop along regent street.   
The third day in the shop and a smartly dressed man entered, the brim of his hat so low that she was unable to see his face just a big beard and full lips. He greeted her "Mr Solomons here to collect" and handed her the slip. Evelyn came back with the shoes and she saw he'd sat down on the stool and kicked off his old ones "excuse me love, I don't suppose you could help a man out. My back's givin me gip so can't tie the laces". She knelt on the floor and slipped the shoes on, for some reason she felt the need to look up and him...staring back down at her were the most amazing eyes she had ever seen. She could feel her heart rate speeding up, her cheeks felt like they were on fire and a tingling feeling down her spine. The stare so intense that she was unable to look at him for too long, he watched as she quickly stood up clearly flustered and smiled to himself.  
Alfie was attracted to her, the second he laid eyes on her he knew it was unlike anything he'd felt before. The need to kiss her was overpowering she has beautiful long brown hair, a curvy figure with piercing green eyes..he'd never seen eyes as bright as hers. After noticing the way she was now acting around him he could tell she was a shy woman, one he would have to work hard on to get her in his bed.  
After regular visits to the shop the pair had become close, she had told him about her upbringing, why she was so reserved and he had disclosed details of his line of work..felt the need to be honest with her, he had developed feelings for this woman unlike anything he'd ever experienced with the whores and tarts that threw themselves at him. He didn't want to lie to her, he knew she was the one. It was three weeks after their first meeting that they began dating. Evelyn had told Alfie from the start that she was no easy target. He would not be rushing her, she wanted to lose her virginity to her husband not some jack the lad who put it about, he was prepared to wait.  
Two months into their relationship Alfie had dropped down on one knee and proposed, of course she accepted. Evelyn's parents had made her choose between them or him, they knew exactly who HE was, bad news and didn't want their daughter caught up in any of it. It was a simple choice, she was happier these last three months than she had ever been her whole life. She had friends and a social life, she was now a confident woman who's life was going good no way was she giving him up.  
The marriage took place 3 months after the proposal in front of their close friends and a few workers from the factory. As they were pronounced man and wife they shared their first kiss..Alfie giving her a peck on the cheek and holding her hands against his chest. She had never felt so wanted as she did in that moment. Thoughts of going home with him as his wife entered her head, finally sleeping in his bed with her body close to his, arms wrapped tight around her, and it gave her butterflies. She just wanted to go home. Instead she spent the night listening to Alfie vomiting from too much alcohol before passing out in a heap on the floor, snores loud enough to wake the dead. She had woke up to find him gone and assumed he was at the shop so continued to get ready for work. The day passed quickly with every spare second her mind went back to him, the man she adored. Tonight she would give herself to him and as closing time came she practically power walked home just to be with him. She stepped through the door and all was quiet, walking into the kitchen she saw a note on the table.  
"My beautiful Eve, I've had to take care of some business, I didn't want to leave you but I had no choice, I will be back by the end of the week. I love you"  
Tears streaming down her face through frustration and the loneliness she now felt being on her own without him.  
A week had passed still no sign of him...was he coming back, had something happened to him. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong...


	2. Don't speak, just feel

Getting up from the chair she walked to the kitchen, eyes heavy from the tears she shed staring out that window hoping his car would pull up out front. She filled the kettle and placed it on the stove, it started whistling loudly which left her unable to hear the front door open and close. Alfie stood on the mat for a few moments, staring down the hall he could see her, crouching down in the cupboard the skirt of her dress pulled tight against her bum..letting out a deep breath he removed his coat and hat, putting them on the stand. Slipped his shoes off and slowly started walking towards the kitchen, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it down on the floor. Evelyn was still unaware of his presence until she felt his hands on her hips, letting out a scream she then realised it could only be Alfie and went to turn round "ALFIE I...." Alfie held her palms to the counter, pressing his mouth to her ear "don't speak, just feel" the sound of his voice and his breath on her neck causing her to let out a sigh. This was the closest they had been in the 6 months they'd spent together. He started trailing a kiss from her lobe down her neck..the tickling sensation of his beard against her skin sending a shiver down her spine. She started giggling but as he kissed deeper Evelyn felt a strange warm feeling. She'd never touched herself..never had a reason to be aroused but she was pretty sure that is what she was feeling right now. Alfie moved to the other side of her neck, once again leaning into her ear "Oh eve, every day I've been away I've thought of nothing more than holding you, kissing you...fuckin you" the last two words drawn out through a groan, not spoken, as his lips once again got a grip on her neck this time softly sucking at it. Evelyn had never heard Alfie speak to her like this before but she kinda liked it.  
Her breathing sped up as Alfie began undoing the ties of her dress, sleeves being pulled down her shoulders slowly. His mouth moving across her collar bone and to her shoulders. The brush of his rough hands down her arms setting off goosebumps, his mouth now bitting gently at her shoulders as the sounds of her moans filled his ears. Alfie wanted so badly to just bend her over and fuck every last breath out of her. Make her realise how badly he'd wanted her all this time. She was a virgin..never even kissed a man before, had to take it slow. With the top part of her dress now draped around her waist he gripped the straps of her camisole n started to pull them down. It was then that Evelyn realised one more movement and this man would have her breasts exposed. Embarrassed she turned her head "Alfie I'm not sure" "eve trust me" kisses down her spine as it fell down to her waist "that's better... now" she this time turned her head far enough to finally look at him, could see he was naked from the waist up. The hairy chest, broad shoulders and a trail of dark hair that went down into his trousers. She never imagined his body to look the way it did, his loose shirt hiding any signs of muscles. She looked into his eyes there was that same intense stare as before, she bit her lip and he let out a groan as he caught her mouth with his "just loosen your tongue n do what I do" her first kiss, she felt like she was floating his tongue slowing massaging hers. His full lips, even under all that beard she could feel how soft they were. Every stroke of his tongue he was groaning, breathing deeply through his nose.  
He turned her head back to face the wall as his hand trailed over her cheek, across her jaw his palm opening to go over her throat. Evelyn's head tilted back as his right hand slowly moved down to her breast, cupping it, her hard nipple between his middle and forefinger gently tugging at it and his mouth going back to her shoulder "ohh Alfie" hearing her moan his name he knew what he had to do. With a few last tugs of her dress it fell to the floor and she was now stood in a pair of the laced knickers he had brought her as a wedding gift, telling her she now no longer needed to hide her body from him, she was his. She had found 7 new pairs of laced underwear on the table with the note after he left n had worn nothing but them since. She brought her hand up to cover his, so big compared to her own. She looked down at what he was doing and never noticed before how attractive his hands were...two big veins from his fingers going round his wrist and up to his elbow..the scarred knuckles that had obviously seen a face or two, tight against her palm as he rolled her breast faster. She could feel his lips against her shoulder, like he was trying to say something to her but no sound was coming out. Oh he wanted to say something alright and wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back.  
His left hand went to the other breast and with the right he slowly started to move down her body, feeling the goosebumps now all over her stomach. Tugging at the waistband of her underwear to get his hand inside "what am I gonna find in here hmmm?" His hand moving over her and his middle finger sliding up and down the slit "mmmm yeah, missed me ain't ya" Evelyn's breath hitched the slowness of what he was doin making her eyes water and shut tight, she was definitely feeling something happening deep inside her. Alfie looked up at her face and saw the pleasure written all over it, back up to her ear "you don't know how much I want you right now Evie" pulling her lips apart, his middle finger up inside "since the first time I laid eyes on you I've wanted to do this" slowly moving in and out "every day I've wrapped my hand around my cock, thinking of this tight wet cunt gripping it like you are my finger" using his palm he pushed her back so her bum was now right up against the bulge in his trousers "feel that? Hmm? its because of you eve" groaning into her neck as a second finger joined the first "so wet for me, I can feel it running down my knuckles" "Alfie...." his fingers so long and thick, so deep inside her. His thumb moving to her clit making her jolt and gasp, slowing circling it, tears forming in her eyes....whatever it was he was doing now she knew that she didn't want him to stop. Her hand trailed down his forearm, feeling the muscles tensing with every movement of his fingers. Down she went, into her knickers and onto Alfie's hand her fingers tracing his knuckles, thumb rubbing over his wrist "let's get these fuckin things off yeah?"  
Down went one side and she pulled the other stepping out of them when they hit the floor. With her legs now further apart Alfie began circling her clit faster making her even wetter, fingers sliding in and out with ease now " oh so fucking wet baby" he thought he heard her say something and held his hand still "what did you just say?" "Alfie...please don't stop..." with his arm around her waist he pulled her closer so she stood away from the counter slightly bent over, hands gripping tightly onto the edge "mmmm thought so" sliding in and out faster now. This new position she was in only meant he was going deeper, the sound of her wetness was embarrassing her but had the opposite affect on him "you think this is good? wait until I get you on that bed and feel my tongue this deep inside you. Licking every last inch of you, hearing you beg like you did just then" he bit down hard on her neck making her cry out his name. Her hips started gyrating and her bum was rolling against his bulge... looking down at it, thoughts of spreading her cheeks and sliding his cock up there...oh if he didn't get her upstairs soon he was gonna come..  
She could feel her heart rate getting faster, struggling to breathe so all she could do was pant. His fingers were now curled inside rubbing her..this felt very different, goosebumps shot over her body but she felt like she was burning up. Her legs felt unsteady and her thighs started to shake. Alfie sensing she was close slowed down the strokes but pushed up deeper her hand coming down to hold his there... she couldn't contain the moans anymore "ohhh...Alfie...oh my god....pleeease" her hand back to steady herself as she gyrated faster n deeper against his hand he leant over her now breath against her ear "that's it, I can feel it, come for me baby..fuck them fingers...oh your cunts so tight..wait until I slide my cock inside you, every thick inch deep, ohh so deep inside you, you'll really know what pleasure feels like" one last stroke of his fingers and her knees buckled, tears down her face "ohhhhhhhh Alllfieeee" it was a long, soft, deep drawn out moan right from her chest, didn't even sound like it came from her.  
Her forehead dropped to the counter top as she tried to calm her breathing down and as Alfie trailed kisses down her spine a big smile etched on her face she began to giggle, didn't know why but she just couldn't stop it. Alfie chuckled to himself as his fingers slid out and she stood back up straight "good huh?" She wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her close "Alfie I've missed you so much, I thought you were never coming back" hand going through her hair he kissed her deeply "I'll never leave you again beautiful" his hands squeezing her bum cheeks she started giggling again.. his hand came down hard on one. Into her ear again "now get your arse up those fucking stairs cause I've not finished with you yet" she looked into his eyes and he nodded his head towards the door "get goin" he watched as she left and smiled to himself he'd just given her her first orgasm and it sure as hell wasn't going to be her last that night. He looked down at the bulge in his trousers, he had never gotten so hard over any woman before, "not much longer to wait now mate" as rubbed it. He followed behind her watching her walk up the stairs, she looked over her shoulder at him then continued up.. he was close behind..the sound of his belt clinking open and zipper coming down..."just u wait".


End file.
